


【TSN/NYSM/DE】狼情花意（人兽，走心走肾pwp，一发完）

by long_night



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_night/pseuds/long_night





	【TSN/NYSM/DE】狼情花意（人兽，走心走肾pwp，一发完）

预警：人兽文，狼狗丹X人类花，看个爽就是了 

在美国的上流社会里，Eduardo Saverin与他的家族同样声名显赫，不同于传统的Omega，他不仅仅有足以迷倒所有Alpha的美貌和身段，还凭借着自己的智慧以不输Alpha的成绩考入哈佛大学，并成为有史以来唯一一位担任投资协会主席的Omega。从小Saverin十几岁开始，前来求亲的Alpha几乎踏破了他们家门槛，其中不乏高官贵族子弟或是商业巨亨，但Eduardo谁也不喜欢，据那些八卦杂志透露，除了亲人之外，这位娇美的Omega到现在连一位Alpha的手都没牵过。

“算我求你了，再去见一个，我保证这个你会喜欢的。”大哥Alex站在院子内，一脸无奈地看着从小娇生惯养的弟弟就这么大大咧咧地坐在草地上给那条长相凶猛的狼犬梳毛。

Eduardo对哥哥的话不为所动，戴着粗糙毛刷手套的双手正一刻不停地将那些飞舞的长毛从Daniel身上梳下，变作地上一团团黑棕色的毛球：“上次也是这么说的，结果你给我介绍了一个Omega。”

John——Eduardo上次的相亲对象，一个又娇又软弱小无助的Omega，堪称O中典范。Eduardo坐到他对面时，John捧着心口娇哼一声：“听说你也是O性恋，真的好巧呢嘤嘤嘤。”，生平第一次有人把Eduardo吓得落荒而逃，让那位John在咖啡厅嘤嘤嘤了好久。

Alex很后悔，非常后悔，他就不该着了魔听Michael这混小子的鬼话，什么“dudu可能是对Alpha或Beta没感觉，说不定他喜欢Omega呢！”，害得他几乎要被全美AO相亲会封杀了。“这次绝对是个优质Alpha，我见过的，我保证，”Alex还在据理力争，“哥哥会害你吗？”

“Danny~别往我身上蹭啦，好热，”Eduardo将黏在自己身上的狼犬拉开，“不把你这层毛衣脱了不许进屋。”

看着幼弟完全不理自己，说不恼火是不可能的，尤其是那只可恶的狗还一脸得意洋洋地把脑袋Eduardo搁在肩头上冲自己挑衅，Alex简直有火没处发。他早说不该这么惯着Eduardo，Omega就该有Omega的样子，好好养在家中等时间一到挑个门当户对的Alpha直接结婚，估计他这时候都能当舅舅了。哪里会像现在这样，多少人等着看Saverin家小公主的笑话，这位小公主还一脸事不关己的模样，天天只知道和他那条半人高的狗玩。

“时间和地址放桌上了，你到时候记得去。”Alex扔下这句话便离开了，这里是Eduardo的住处，还是那个道理，哪有Omega没嫁人的时候自己搬出去住的？？

Eduardo听见大哥发动汽车引擎的声音后才松了口气，他刚想继续把Daniel身上的毛梳完，就被这只超大型狼狗扑倒在地。

“干什么……唔……Danny……”狼狗粗大的舌头蛮横地塞到Eduardo嘴里，Omega向来只品尝美食和美酒的娇嫩口腔被塞地满满的，Daniel就是这样，把每次接吻都弄得像口交一样，强迫主人含住自己的舌头吮吸，再吞下大量交缠的唾液。

“说了多少次不能这样！这是在外面！”Eduardo拽着狼狗的后颈让他离开，其实凭借Eduardo的力量根本不可能推开Daniel，只是让他而已。被吻得双目含春的Omega始终记得这是在后院里，邻居们只要登上二楼便可轻易目睹这一人一兽光天化日下的淫乱行为，他揪了一把Daniel后颈的毛，明发怒实撒娇地埋怨道，“不准这样看着我，欺负人的可是你，坏蛋。”

Daniel无辜地看着Eduardo，尾巴讨好般地摇来摇去。他的身型巨大，尤其是Eduardo坐下来时，他轻而易举地便搭上了Eduardo的肩膀，整只狗扑在主人身上愉快磨蹭。

“喂……”Eduardo无奈地感受到狼狗火热的阴茎正向自己耀武扬威，通红滚烫地性器不停地在Eduardo的小腿上摩擦着，这只坏狗还用爪子撕挠着自己的长裤——没办法，他刚刚梳毛的时候只穿着一条过臀的宽大T恤，Daniel正心满意足地用舌头吃着滑嫩大腿的豆腐，直到Alex的突然拜访，Eduardo才不得已去穿上长裤。他在跟兄长说话的时候，还要忍受着狼狗的口水留在大腿内侧的湿腻腻的感觉，连带着被狼狗疼爱过无数次的小穴都痒了起来。

Eduardo脱下手套扔到一边，起身抖了抖身上沾到的长毛，Daniel立刻猛摇尾巴，还用鼻尖一个劲抵着Eduardo的后腰，催他往屋里走。忽略掉那根骇人的性器，完全就是一只正常且黏人的大型宠物而已。

“下次再这样我就不理你了，”Eduardo将自己收拾干净后带着Daniel往屋里走，嘟着嘴撒娇，“说了多少次，在外面不许做这些……呀！”

娇贵的Omega还没强调完自己作为主人的尊严就被以下犯上的狼狗扑倒在沙发上，迫不及待的Daniel一边舔舐着Eduardo的脸，一边用爪子扒拉着他的衣物。

“好好好，我自己脱……嗯……”他又吞进了Daniel的舌头，呜咽着去与之交缠，还要脱掉自己的裤子和T恤，虽然Daniel从不会伤他，但那锋利的爪子在布料上划拉的感觉还是有些可怕，Eduardo又犟不过这只发情的野兽，只好顺着他的意将自己脱得干干净净。

玉体横陈的小美人让Daniel非常满意，即使品尝过无数次，他的兽性本能还是能够轻易地被Eduardo撩起。

“看什么？”Eduardo脸红着去摸Daniel的下巴，尤其是这种时候，Daniel看他的眼神总是带着十足的欲望，让年轻的美人儿既害羞又兴奋，仿佛他是一只等待着雄性狠狠疼爱的雌兽。

Daniel用行动回答了Eduardo，他喜爱舔舐Eduardo全身的感觉，漂亮到仿佛上帝杰作的脸蛋，修长纤细的脖颈，两颗只要稍微逗弄就会变红变肿的乳珠，平坦的小腹……Daniel不断用舌头膜拜着他的主人，他的伴侣。

“嗯……Danny……”Eduardo被狼犬粗糙的舌头伺候地欲仙欲死，两只洁白的脚抵在沙发上磨蹭着，脚趾都爽的蜷缩起来。这是狼狗的习惯，除非是急不可耐地想要插入，Daniel必然是先将Eduardo全身上下里里外外都舔一遍，等小Omega欲火焚身到眼泪汪汪地恳求自己时才操进去。“我想要了……坏狗狗……”

虽说Eduardo不在发情期，可Omega是一种随时等待着发情的物种，被心爱的狼狗这么色情的舔弄，Eduardo早就化身最低贱的雌兽，只想撅起屁股摇晃着恳求雄兽的阴茎。Daniel如婴儿小臂般的阴茎又粗又长，尤其是那颗硕大的紫红色龟头，是会让所有Omega都为之尖叫失魂的程度，Eduardo从未见过别的Alpha的这玩意，但他知道，他的Danny一定是所有人类都比不上的。回味着之前被狠狠插入操弄的快感，他甜甜的信息素散发出来，勾引着Daniel做出更多过分的事情。

可是Daniel还是在不紧不慢地有一下没一下地卷着Eduardo的阴茎舔着玩，Omega的阴茎向来秀气漂亮，这是Daniel最喜爱的玩具之一。宽大厚实的舌头灵活地绕着龟头打转，又将阴茎完全包裹进嘴里，甚至还用锋利的牙齿轻轻剐蹭着柱身，等到Eduardo快射出来时又将阴茎吐出来，总是不给他满足，Daniel不知从哪里学来的这些淫乱的技巧，每次都将Eduardo折磨的哭喊不已。

“求你了……呜呜给我……Dan……”Omega千娇百媚的小奶音恳求着自己的宠物，他的小穴正一股股地往外涌着滑腻腻的甜水，不一会就将沙发沾湿好大一块，而那只坏狗依然悠然自得的在自己身上舔弄着，即使Daniel的阴茎也沉甸甸地散发着火热的气息，Eduardo知道，比耐力自己是永远比不过他的，这只坏蛋只是想让自己求他而已。

“老公，老公……”Eduardo败下阵来，他用尽全身力气翻了个身，将湿漉漉的屁股翘地高高的，不断扭摆着勾引身边的野兽，哭喊着羞人的话语，最为羞耻的永远是第一句，只要喊出来了，剩下的淫乱浪叫便脱口而出，“我错了，求求你……呜呜呜……操死你的小母狗吧……”

Daniel终于满意了，他攀附上这具跪趴着的身体，后腿压在Eduardo的小腿上，爪子用力摁住雪白的肩膀，以一种完全禁锢的姿态狠狠贯穿了他的Omega，随后就是迫不及待地用力操弄，每一下都将野兽粗长到可怕的阴茎完全没入身下甜蜜的洞穴，人类无法比拟的腰力急速撞击着白嫩嫩的臀瓣，只几下就将Eduardo的臀部拍击地通红一片，充满了凌虐的美感。

“太……快了……啊……慢……Dan……”Eduardo被操的连一句整话都说不出，娇嫩如鲜花的脸蛋抵在沙发上被身后的冲击力撞的来回摩擦，他失神地张着嘴巴，混合着狼狗唾液的口水不停流出来，和沙发上的淫水混在一起，“老公……呜呜呜……”

如果Eduardo不提的话，Daniel根本不知道要换个姿势，可被操的过分的小Omega哪里还有力气求他，Eduardo的后腰和臀瓣被撞的发麻，软趴趴的性器早就射不出来什么了，艳红的小穴只会下意识地咬紧粗长的阴茎，肩膀和背部留着不少浅红色的印记，那是狼犬动情时在他身上抓的，如果不是狼犬知道主人受不了自己完全的野性的话，Eduardo身上早就没有一块好皮肉了。

Daniel舔着Eduardo优美的后背，下身还在一刻不停地大力操弄着，Alpha可能会累，但凶狠的狼狗像只永不疲倦的机器一般将自己的主人一遍又一遍送上高潮。可Daniel爱Eduardo，他知道年轻娇弱的Omega不是那种粗鲁下贱怎么也操不坏的雌兽。所以他也不在刻意忍着射精的欲望，咬住了Eduardo颈后的腺体（这还是Eduardo教他的），开始了今天第一次射精。

“呜……痛……”Eduardo从猛烈的撞击中回过神来，公犬的阴茎正在他体内成结，这是犬类的本能，更是Daniel对他的占有欲。阴茎骨将原本就被操开的小穴撑得又大了一圈，Eduardo从一开始的痛不欲生到现在勉强能够适应，但还是会有疼痛感，狼犬的射精时间很长，多达20-30分钟，一股又一股精液喷在Eduardo的蜜穴里，将他的肚子胀的如同怀孕一样大。

Daniel心疼娇弱的伴侣，但这是他无法改变的天性，只能低下头用舌头安抚着Eduardo，舔走他颈后和背上的汗水，再去亲吻甜蜜的腺体。他没有所谓Alpha的信息素，但他的爱抚能让Eduardo好受很多。等Daniel射完后，阴茎骨自然而然消了下去，他将阴茎从被操地软烂的洞口拔出，狼犬射的又浓又多，不被堵住的精液立刻顺着穴口流了出来。他用爪子和头将软成一摊春水的Eduardo翻过来，毫不意外地看到小美人的眼里和脸上布满了泪水，Daniel舔着那些湿漉漉的痕迹，额头抵着和他撒娇。

“你这时候撒娇有什么用，”Eduardo娇娇软软地说道，被狠狠操过的嗓音有些沙哑，但更加性感勾人，像幼崽的爪子一样挠着Daniel，“我不要理你了。”嘴上说着再也不理狼犬，身体却很诚实地蹭到Daniel怀里。狼犬巨大的身体伏在Eduardo上方，他不敢全部压下去，生怕压坏了自己的Omega。可Eduardo才不在意这些，他只想得到Daniel满满的疼爱和宠溺，美人斜睨一眼，Daniel就没了抵抗力，只好交付了大部分体重在Eduardo身上，好让心肝宝贝能埋在自己怀里撒娇。

Eduardo环抱着Daniel的身体，小穴内的精液还在滴滴答答地往外流，他脸红地想着自己会不会怀孕……从第一次和Daniel发生关系时他就开始担心这个问题，万一生个小狗崽崽怎么办，可他到现在也从未怀孕过。Eduardo和Daniel脸蹭着脸，思绪却飘一年之前。

Daniel是他在路边晨跑时捡回来的，在别的Omega还敷着面膜睡美容觉时，Saverin家的Omega已经早起出门锻炼了，他所住的地方是山顶别墅，整座山上都是非富即贵的人家，所以安保措施极其到位，一个贵族Omega绝对不会出事。所以，当他听到树林边的草丛里有动静时，大着胆子就过去了，一只幼犬正躺在草丛里呜咽。

Eduardo的心口当即被击中了，他认定这是一条被母亲遗弃的狗，而自己是他命定的主人，迫不及待地抱着去宠物医院领证驱虫疫苗一条龙，并且赐名Daniel——如果他能冷静一些的话，或许可以看见这只名为Daniel的“幼犬”眼里的警惕和打量。

Daniel被Eduardo手把手喂养长大的，Eduardo对他的宠溺和喜爱绝对能让一干追求他无果的Alpha痛彻心扉。Daniel英俊帅气的外貌得到很多人的夸赞和喜爱，可是他对谁都是一副爱答不理甚至凶狠的态度，只有对Eduardo，他才会像一只狗一样变得听话黏人。等到8个月大时，宠物医生建议Eduardo给Daniel进行绝育手术，Eduardo抱着可怜兮兮的Daniel，心软了。等Daniel完好无损活蹦乱跳地从医院里出来时，已经被家人念叨过无数次终身大事的Eduardo压根没考虑自己，心想着等Daniel发情时就去给他找一条漂亮的小母狗，最好再生几只跟Daniel一样英俊帅气的小狗，他可以养着Daniel一家。

和 Daniel 的相处是绝对愉快的， Eduardo 常将 Daniel 称作自己的幸运星，就像上次， Eduardo 和 Daniel 正在山间散布，一辆醉驾的车横冲直撞地朝他们飞速行驶而来，当 Eduardo 措手不及只能弯腰紧抱 Daniel 时，那辆车却突然拐向一旁，最终撞折了那根百年老树，难以想象这种力道撞上 Eduardo 会是怎样。惊魂未定的 Eduardo 慌乱地掏出手机报警， Daniel 在他脚边轻蹭着，他没有注意到 Daniel 突然虚弱的气息。

不过说也奇怪， Eduardo 自诩是非常讨小动物喜欢的，哥哥们还戏称他是白雪公主，所有小猫小狗小兔子见到 Eduardo 就没有不躺平任撸的。可是自从他养了 Daniel 之后，任何小动物见了他都避之不及，尤其是他牵着 Daniel 的时候，路边的野猫野狗蹿地不见踪影，家养的宠物紧挨着主人发抖。 Eduardo 失望地停下想要撸它们的手。 Daniel 在旁边悠闲地摇着尾巴。

这种天真而纯粹的生活终结于Eduardo的第一次发情期，尽管他事先按照医生的嘱托准备好抑制剂，但情潮汹涌而来时，稚嫩的Omega还是被击败了。

Eduardo做了一个春梦，梦里他被一个陌生男人搂抱着，那个男人有着漂亮的钴蓝色眼眸，有力的大手牢牢地抱着自己，身下粗壮的阴茎一刻不停地往自己身体里顶弄，Eduardo甚至可以感受到男人锐利的下巴在脖颈处逗弄，滑腻的舌头不断舔着自己的脸，就好像……

Eduardo猛然惊醒，他面色潮红地蜷缩在被子里，手足无措地感受着那个羞耻的地方正往外淌水，好想找个什么东西塞进去堵住这些水。正当他被情欲折磨地死去活来时，Daniel跳上了床。

“唔……乖Danny……”Eduardo面红心跳，他没有来地感受到羞耻，尤其是在Daniel的注视下，他没办法用正在抠挖小穴的手去抚摸自己的爱犬，更何况，刚刚梦里的男人让他没由来的想起Daniel，“是不是饿了……唔……”他每讲一句就要喘一下，不知道为什么，爱犬的注视让年轻Omega的初次自慰来的格外爽快，“你先出去，我一会……啊！！！！”

Daniel用嘴掀开了被子，Omega一丝不挂的下体就这样暴露了，淫糜的气味混合着信息素顿时弥漫到整个房间，Eduardo的脚踝上还挂着他的内裤，布料已经被淫水沁成深色。更别提Eduardo那双漂亮的手，正毫无章法地抽插着自己的穴口，却怎么也止不了深处的痒。

“干什么……”Eduardo羞的眼泪都出来了，自己淫荡的一面全部暴露在宠物眼里，这让Eduardo几乎崩溃虽然Daniel是一只狗，但他的眼神和动作都让脆弱的Omega感到害怕。

Daniel接下来的动作，则让他更加害怕。

“别这样！！Daniel停下！啊啊啊……”Eduardo几乎是惊恐地看着Daniel伸出粗大的舌头舔舐着自己的穴口，没费什么力气就让足够湿润的小穴接纳这条舌头，过电般的快感立刻将Eduardo击倒，他只得浑身无力地倒在床上，任凭从小养大的宠物用舌头奸淫自己，厚实却灵活的舌尖在穴里翻江倒海，粗长的舌头可以轻易舔到深处的穴肉，Daniel尖利的牙齿还在敏感的穴口处刮擦刺激着嫩肉。

“Danny……不能这样的……你快出去啊……”可怜的小Omega还在乞求着野兽，他以为Daniel只是被那淫荡甜水的气味吸引，把他的小穴当做什么可口的食物，可当Daniel露出那根狰狞可怕的犬类阴茎时，Eduardo就再也不能自欺欺人了。

“呜……”Eduardo止不住的哭，他被这根东西吓着了，还有Daniel的态度，平日里撒娇和忠诚的爱犬现在用一种危险的眼神看着他，仿佛自己只是他陷阱里的猎物。Eduardo想也没想就翻身下床准备逃跑，可他哪里快得过Daniel，只是一瞬间就被狼犬掀翻在床上，全身酸软无力的Eduardo只得跪趴在床上，惊恐地回头看着Daniel如野兽般侵占自己……

渡过第一次发情期的Eduardo无比厌恶自己，他把自己关在浴室里冲冷水，任凭Daniel怎么在门外吼叫也不开门。他曾想过将Daniel送走，跟自己的狗发生这种事情足以让一个高贵的Omega颜面无存，但面对Daniel，他再一次心软。之后，沉溺于快感的Eduardo最终选择放任自己的心和情欲，他谁也不要，只要他的Danny，又听话又黏人还忠诚，不会出轨，会保护他，哪家Alpha能比得上呢？何况在那件事上还特别厉害……Eduardo红着脸补充。一人一兽自此过着荒淫的生活，房子里到处都是他们做爱的痕迹，Daniel尤其喜欢在Eduardo给他做饭或者工作时将他扑倒，撕扯开质量上乘的裤子就开始舔穴，被挖掘出淫荡本性的Eduardo假模假样地推拒几下后便放任自己沉溺于快感中，Daniel尤其喜欢从后面操着他往楼梯上爬，直到Eduardo大汗淋漓地哭喊老公才肯放过他，更别提什么小母狗小骚货之类的脏话，Eduardo不知道自己怎么就会说，更不知道Daniel为什么像听得懂似的喜欢听。玩得最疯的时候，他们会在商场里做爱，Saverin小少爷要带宠物进奢侈品店简直轻而易举，那些人虽然不理解为什么连试衣服都要把狗带进去但也只能遵从，他们永远也不知道，在足够宽大的试衣间内，Eduardo趴在镜子上被Daniel舔到高潮的时候有多迷人。

随着Daniel不满地用头拱他的脖颈，Eduardo才从回忆中回过神来。

“我在想，当时就应该给你做绝育，看你还怎么欺负人……”Eduardo看出Daniel在询问他为什么走神，奶凶凶的“威胁”Daniel，随后当然是被大狗又一次扑倒在沙发上狠狠欺负，这才哭笑着求饶。

“嗯……怎么了？”Eduardo睡得迷迷糊糊，感觉Daniel蹭到自己身边来，他睁开眼一看，床头柜上的闹钟显示当前时间是03：45。

Daniel温柔地看着Eduardo，用嘴轻轻在Eduardo脸上亲着，毛茸茸的触感让没睡醒的Eduardo有些懵。

“不闹了Danny，我还要上班呢……”Eduardo推了推Daniel，翻了个身又睡了过去。

Daniel在他身后深深地凝视着自己的爱人。之后，他轻手轻脚地跳下了床，走出卧室，在大门前，他回头看了一眼生活三年的家，随即跑了出去，消失在夜色之中。

一年后

Eduardo漫步在雨中，他忘记带伞了，可他始终没有找到可以在雨天给他送伞接他回家的人。 

他还记得那天，他被淅淅沥沥的雨声吵醒，家里则安静的可怕。Eduardo心中一慌，几乎是直觉驱赶着他跌跌撞撞地去寻找Daniel——果然没有，Daniel就此消失在他的世界里。

这一年里Eduardo找过，哭过，颓废过，为了只狗就要死要活的他自然得不到任何人的理解。痛骂过他的Alex无奈地给他找了很多像Daniel的幼犬给他抚养，Eduardo除了摇头拒绝之外没有任何反应。Daniel对他的意义不仅仅是宠物，那是他的爱人，即使背叛道德的后果是下地狱，有Daniel的陪伴他也无所畏惧。Daniel毕竟没有人类那么长的寿命，Eduardo曾想过Daniel去世了之后他怎么办，他或许会将Daniel的尸体埋入院子里，自己守着他们的家过一辈子；或许去找最好的工艺大师将Daniel做成标本，永远陪伴着自己。但他从没想过，Daniel会丢下他——清晨那次，分明是Daniel来跟自己告别。

Eduardo沿着公路往家走，旁边的树丛依旧茂密，他就是在这里捡到Daniel的。

雨幕中，Eduardo远远地看见一个人站在院子前，那人理着干净利落的寸头，寒冷的秋夜里，他只是穿着简单的短袖和一条牛仔裤。

像是听到了脚步声，那人回头，Eduardo就这样撞上了一双钴蓝色的眼眸。

【END】

设定是丹总是狼族族长，因为和别族战斗的原因法力尽失被打回原形，正好被花花捡到，花花以为丹总是狗，然后丹总也就顺着老婆的意思当狗好多年（什么玩意），后来族里有事必须他回去处理，这去就是一整年，后来就回来找花花长相厮守了！！！

【肉文不需要逻辑！！！！！！】


End file.
